


I'm Staying

by ZeeZebra



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/F, POV First Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeZebra/pseuds/ZeeZebra
Summary: Aurora is getting married. Or... is she?The trailer for ‘Maleficent: Mistress of Evil’ stirred my imagination, and this came out. There is no fandom for this new film yet, so I tagged Post-Canon and AU. As soon as the fandom appears, the fic will be moved there.Watching the trailer before reading recommended.





	I'm Staying

Aurora. Young, beautiful, pure. Young, but old enough to…

‘No.’

Marry him? What are you talking about?

‘I wasn’t really asking.’

Ah, that look. Rebel. She is quite of a bestie, my Aurora. But this is no time for that.

‘Nor was _I_,’ state firmly; she won’t go against me. ‘Love doesn’t always end well, bestie,’ I add, looking at her. I wonder if she can see the pain in my eyes. If so, does she think it’s still about that old fool or… no. She’s too innocent. Still too young. And yet old enough to give her heart to some silly boy.

I feel anger. But much stronger than that is the pain. Is that it? Will she leave? After all we’ve been through… Will she just have a new life there, without me?

She hesitates, looking me in the eye. A gleam of hope, and then…

‘Trust me. Let us prove you wrong.’

Fury. Us? Us?! There is and there will never be any _us_, Aurora is mine!

‘There will be no wedding!’

‘I…’ on the verge of saying something sheepishly stupid, I know. But why silent, child? Why look at me like that? Is she about to cry?

She turns away from me. No. No… No!

‘No!’ I cry in despair.

She flinches and turns around. Sees me standing still, encircled by the withered, dead grass. Is she… hopeful? She doesn’t want to leave?

I stretch out my hand slowly.

Come to me, child. I won’t let anything or anybody hurt you. Ever. I want to say it and fear it. The words won’t leave my mouth.

‘You…’ One step, two, three… stands on the green grass, doesn’t want to come closer, I see. I close my eyes for a second. Love doesn’t always end well, and never has it ended well for me either. She’ll leave, she won’t… she won’t.

Looking at me expectedly, what do you want me to say?

‘He does not deserve you.’

Here we go again, bestie.

‘You don’t even know him!’

‘Whoever he is and however good he is, he does not deserve you.’

Now she really is crying. I can’t look and can’t help it at the same time. I know I won’t see her again… damn love.

‘How can you… Then who?! _Who do you think deserves me?!’_

Fists clenched. She is mad at me, I know. She doesn’t understand… so sweet, so pure. I come up to her. Now or never. _Never_.

‘_I_.’ My voice sounds calm, but I can’t look her in the eye, so I look away. It is all clear now; I wonder if you ever expected that, child.

‘You… you?’ shocked. I turn away to leave. I may destroy everything and everybody, including that boy, but I will never have her.

Suddenly she grasps my hand. I stop. Turn to her with my eyes closed.

‘Say it.’ I’m ready. I can take that. She won’t see.

I open my eyes. What does that look mean? Why won’t she say anything?

Aurora…

‘I knew not,’ she hugs me.

Aurora!

‘I’m staying,’ she says.

And she puts her hand in mine.


End file.
